Guide me out of the darkness
by kurenohikari
Summary: After Spencer gets kidnapped and tortured by Tobias his body begins yearning drugs again. However, he doesn't fall into an addiction. Spencer goes to Derek's place to ask for help, starting the beginning of a new development in their relationship.
1. SOS

"Reid? What are you doing here kid?" I asked to the one I consider my best friend, confused at why he was knocking at my apartment's door at midnight "Are you ok?" this time I spoke concerned, when I noticed him shivering "Get inside before you get sick" I grabbed his arms and dragged him inside my flat "What were you thinking walking in this cold without a jacket?! Jeez, the genius supposed to be you" I questioned him, trying not to show my desperation at not getting even a single response from Reid "Spencer answer me! What's wrong kid? You are scaring me".

I haven't seen like this ever since the first time he had to shoot someone... or better said ever since he was kidnapped and tortured. Maybe that was it, after all it only happened a month ago. Another reason why my protective instincts were extra alert with Reid.

"He drugged me..." he murmured so low that I almost missed it "I begged him not to... but he didn't stop. He drugged me repeatedly!".

I wrapped my arms protectively around his slim waist and tucked him against me, hushing him while I patted his silky hair. And through it all he cried silently, face cuddled against my neck, making me feel every single wet drop. With each single drop I wished that (kidnaper) was alive so I could torture him for every single damn thing he made such a pure person like Pretty Boy go through, to then kill him myself.

"Better Pretty Boy?" I asked him softly with a charming smile when he had stopped crying.

Reid only nodded his head shyly and tried to get away from me, body language showing clear embarrassment. So I wouldn't let him part from my side, when he clearly needed help, just because of that.

"Relax Pretty Boy, don't worry about it. Everyone needs to break down, you can't stay strong forever" I comforted him "There is nothing to be ashamed of".

My assurance seemed to work because he soon broke down into tears again. Once again I just held him through it all, until the last second, and unconsciously kissed his temple when he finished.

"I am having relapses Derek" he confessed ashamed of himself, ashamed that his body was craving something that was forced into him against his own will. That only made me hate Tobias even more "Please don't tell anyone! I worked so hard to get into the BAU, if they find out about this they would take my badge away...".

"Calm down, Pretty Boy" I exclaimed surprised, I've never seen him so agitated before. Surely it was the drug's fault "I am sure they would understand... but I won't tell anyone" I promised him, not being able to fight his doe begging eyes "Only if you promise me to stay clean, come to me if the desire for it is too strong and to have sessions with a professional that can help you" I offered him this deal.

"Ok" he agreed with a small grateful smile, and a slight embarrassed blush on his cheeks "Will you be there with me?... I mean for the sessions" he asked me shyly, not meeting my eyes.

My heart ached for this selfless and golden heart young man that was so ready to think that everyone would leave him or reject him. I made me want to hunt all those bastards one by one, and then come back to wrap Spencer in bubble wrap and keep him safe from all harm.

"Of course I will, Pretty Boy" I assured him, smile still on place not letting my agitation show through my facade. I needed to stay strong for him "I'll be by your side through it all".


	2. Closer with each step

"Need a lift, Pretty Boy?" I asked him tearfully. I knew that he always takes the subway and didn't need my help, but I also noticed that he was a bit extra nervous during this case. I couldn't afford it being another relapse of drug, I wouldn't forgive myself if he falls back into darkness during my watch "I was going to hit the gym, would you like some self defense classes?".

"Yeah, I would like that" he replied, following me towards the elevators. Once the doors were closed he turned to me and said "Thank you, Morgan".

"It's nothing Reid" I told him "Is the least I could do after not being able to defend you that night..." I shook my head, trying not to fall into the guilty and dark thoughts that had been around my head since that awful day "Also, you have been doing extremely good this two months. Especially this last one, I noticed you more focused on work or books rather than... you know".

"That's all thank to your help Morgan" he said with a grateful smile.

"Not at all, Reid" I replied "I only was there to help you out, you did all this on your own".

"Still, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you" he insisted firmly. A firmness that flattered when we reached the training grounds of the F.B.I building, then he began shifting his gaze and clenching his bag as a small lost kid. It was damn cute even if I didn't admit it out loud "I... I don't have sport clothes" he winced at his lame excuse, flushing when I laughed.

"I can lend you some" I replied, throwing him one of my smallest pair of jogging and t-shirt "Go to change so we can start the class" I laughed a bit more as he stumbled towards the changing room.

I who already was dressed began preparing the place to teach him. I turned around when I heard the door being opened again, and stopped breathing when Pretty Boy entered the room. Something primitive in me awake when I saw him wearing my clothes, he looked so adorable in them. It made me want to lock him in my place and never let anyone lay eyes on him... ever again.

 _Wait! What?_ I thought completely lost and very confused at what I had just thought.

"I look stupid" he complained, with the cutest pout on his rosy lips.

"No, you look adorable" I said under my breath, but by his red cheeks I could tell that he had heard me. I coughed nervously, grateful of my dark complexion so that he didn't notice my own flush "We'll begin with simple moves, and then advanced to more complex ones".

That's how we began our first session, one that would soon be followed by many. I ended up becoming his self defense teacher, and he spent the rest of the next month learning from me how to fight the bad guys and be better at shooting. Something I was very grateful for, because it made this restless feeling I've been having since his kidnapping calm down a bit. Especially because I knew that now he had another way to defend himself, other than his brain and wits. Also, because he had something new to think about other than drugs.

"You are not remembering at all the training I gave you" I scolded him, knocking him down into the mattress.

I had Reid's arms pinned above his head, body between my knees and face only millimeters against his. I only was aware of that fact when I felt his warm breath against my mouth. It stopped me frozen for a strange reason, I just couldn't move and if I did I only wanted to get even closer. But that was insane, I am not interested in men.

"I am... I am just distracted" he told me in an apologetically tone, eyes never leaving mine, and if they did they only strayed towards my lips and then back to my eyes.

We stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes and mouths almost touching with each breath, until I decided that enough was enough and stood up, deciding to return to our training.

If I kept on thinking about how soft his skin was under my hands and his breath against my mouth, I didn't think much about it.


	3. Green eye monster

"Baby girl you have the best ideas" I praised Penelope, as we danced on the dance floor.

We had just finished a hard case, not because it was difficult but because it was _hard_. So baby girl, being the ray of sunshine she is, proposed that the whole team go out clubbing. Everyone was having fun, even Reid did. I kept an eye on him during our outing, even when I was dancing with Penelope or grinding against an unknown woman, to be sure that no one suspicious gets close to him and offers him drugs. Even if I knew that the club was a nice one, I couldn't stop myself from worrying.

"Thank you my chocolate knight in armor!" she replied in her usual cheerful self, making me chuckle "Oh, oh..." she then said with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" I asked her with my common woman killer smile, curious at what gotten her so excited.

"It seems like our little genius is getting some love tonight" her comment, stopped me frozen.

I didn't care if I confused the heck out of baby doll, or that I got some dirty looks from the dancers surrounding me because I stopped dancing, I still turned around rapidly trying to catch sight of Spencer.

I finally managed that when I glanced at the bar. I had to swallow something between an angry growl and a pitiful whimper, when I noticed the beauty that was leaning against my Pretty Boy and playing flirtingly with his hand.

 _My pretty boy? Where did that come from?_ I thought a bit agitated and very lost. _But more importantly, from where did that whore come from?!_ Now I was angry, which made me forget my confusion. _She isn't that especial. Her breasts are like a children... she might have nice legs and ass, but that still doesn't mean she is pretty_.

"Look at her body, Derek!" exclaimed Penelope, oblivious to my mental discussions "She is tall, slim and has an amazing disheveled wavy shoulder length straight hair that looks amazing on her. Not to mention her legs! And look!" she grabbed my arm and started jumping excitedly, as a five years old girl, pointing at them "She is totally captivated by his adorably awkward genius cuteness. And he doesn't even care about her touching him. They are perfect for each other! Maybe getting laid would make him stop being so twitchy...".

I didn't even bother to hear the rest of her speech and just marched towards the bar, when I reached there the woman was gone and Reid was on his own.

"Morgan" he said surprised "Weren't you dancing?".

"Where is your friend?" I didn't mind if I was rude, I needed to know.

"Genim? She went to the restroom" he replied, with a small confused smile "What is this about?".

"I... I..." I stuttered not knowing what this was about either "I...".

"Finished. Ready to go?" I was cut off by the same strange woman that had been talking with my pretty boy before "Oh... who is your friend?".

"Derek Morgan" I presented myself with a false charming smile "You're leaving?" I asked Reid, completely ignoring the girl.

"It's very loud to talk here, so we are going to have some coffee" he replied "Are you ok? Have you drink too much and need a lift home?" he asked me.

"No, I am fine... have fun kid" I told him, ignoring the pang of hurt in my heart as I watched him leave with that strange beautiful woman.

 _What is wrong with me? I don't understand what am I feeling right now._ I thought sad and confused at the same time. _Maybe momma might help me figure it out._

With that in mind I left the club, without a second glace to my colleagues, got into my car and took my cell phone out of my pocket, to call my mother and ask her about what is happening to me.


	4. With momma's help

"Derek, son, why are you calling so late? Is everything ok?" was the first thing that my momma asked as soon as she picked up.

I hated that she had to always be worrying that I'll end up dead like that, leaving my family alone. However, I also knew that I wouldn't be happy without the BAU... well, if I ever turn into a father then I might leave the FBI. But I still have a lot of time to think about that.

"I need some advice momma" I told her "Do you... do you remember Spencer?".

"Doctor Reid? Of course I do!" she replied, I could hear the smile in her voice and for a reason it warmed my heart "He was of great help during the case of... well, you know" I smiled grateful that she didn't mention the name of Carl, right now it was the last thing I wanted to hear "His trust and appreciation at you captivated my heart, he is also such a good boy! Not to mention that whenever you call you always speak about him. How could I forget him?".

"The problem momma is that lately I've been... I've been having this strange feelings about him" I confessed to her "And right now, when he left the club with that beautiful strange woman, it broke my heart into pieces. I don't know what is wrong with me!" I exclaimed angrily and frustrated "Why do I wish to run that whore with my car and lock pretty boy in my apartment for only my eyes to see?!".

"Language son! I raised you better than that" she scolded me.

"Sorry, momma" I apologized "But... I am so confused".

"I know baby boy" she replied. I could see her vividly in my mind, flashing me one of her kind and reassuring smiles "You love him Derek, you love Spencer Reid".

"Of course I do, momma. He is my best friend!" I said confused at where she was trying to get.

"No, son. What I am trying to say is that you are IN LOVE with him" her words left me speechless "You are always speaking about him, whenever he is mentioned you get that sappy look on your face, you know all his favorite things and whenever you see something that he'll like you, in one of your visits to Chicago, you buy it for him without a second thought. I've only seen you together for a small amount of time, but during it you both leaned against each other unconsciously trying to have as much corporal touch as you could. Always gravitating around each other and you are very protective of him".

I shook my head, not wanting to believe what she was saying, negating my true feeling that I've came noticed from a few months ago "That... that's only because we are best friends. He is like a little brother to me!".

"Derek..." she sighed disappointedly. I hated when she did that, because I always wanted to make her proud "Remember our last family dinner. You've been telling us about the last case your team have been on and how Spencer solved it with his amazing intelligence. Your aunt Ashlee commented about how lately the only thing she has been hearing from you is about this Doctor Spencer Reid and that it was a bit unfair that they didn't even know what he looked like, so you had to show them I picture" I nodded my head, even if she couldn't see me, not knowing where she wanted to get with this "Your cousin Brett made a comment about how pretty he was and if you could get him a date with Spencer" I held my cell phone tighter, glaring at the memory of Brett's hungry eyes "We were all afraid that you would end up sending him to hospital! We've never seen you so angry and... possessive before. That's when I... we, the whole family, knew for sure your true feelings for Spencer" I looked at my lap ashamed at my behavior of that day "Also, there's the fact that you call him pretty boy".

"He is pretty, isn't him?" I chuckled sadly, knowing that there was no more hiding or negating my true feelings for Reid "You... you don't mind momma? I mean that I am in love with a man".

"Derek Morgan, you more than anyone should know my feelings about that" she replied sternly "You are my son and I love you no matter what. Now go and get me a new son in law".

"Yes, madam" I replied "Thank you momma" with that said I ended the call and drove towards Reid's building hoping I wasn't late.


	5. Finally

I reached Reid's building not half an hour after I left the club's parking lot, and sighed when I noticed that the car of Spencer was already there.

 _So he didn't stay the night with her._ I thought relieved but then tensed. _What if he brought her with him?_

I rapidly got off my van and all but ran towards Reid's apartment. I knocked on his door almost impatiently, I had to use all my self-control not to jump on him as soon as he opened the door.

"Morgan?" I almost laughed at his confused expression, surely not accustomed to not knowing what was happening twice in one night "Are you ok? What are you doing here?".

"I... we need to talk" I replied, not even waiting to get inside before starting to spill out everything I've been suppressing this last month's "I love you. I am in love with you, Rei... Spencer. I don't know when or how it happened, but I know that I can't ignore it anymore" I waited, eyes never leaving his face wanting to see a change in his astonished expression "Come on pretty boy, you are killing me over here" I insisted after a while of just staring at each other, which just wreaked my nerves even more.

"I love you too" he confessed to me with unshed tears in his eyes "I love you too, Mor... Derek".

Just when I was about to stepped forwards and kiss him, the same strange beautiful woman that he left the club with appeared behind him. Now I was able to see her better, she had chocolate hair and steel intelligent honey golden eyes. I could notice that she held herself in grace and poise, surely proud of herself and for what she had managed in her life.

"Then I better leave before you start taking each other's clothes off" she said with a mischievous amused smile "I told you that jealousy would make the trick" she gloated to Spencer, before kissing his cheek and exiting the apartment "Nice to finally meet you Agent Morgan, better take care of my cousin. See you at Las Vegas for Christmas cuz!" with that said she walked away without a second glance behind her.

"Did she... she is your cousin?!" I questioned him, completely lost by what was going on.

"It was her idea!" he excused himself rapidly "She said that if I wanted to know if you had any feeling for me, making you jealous would help me figure it out... and it did" he shrugged, giving me a sheepish smile "Sorry?".

I just laughed relieved and leaned down to steal a kiss from his tempting lips, a kiss that became passionate when the shock wore off Spencer.

"You better pay me back for the bad time you made me go through then" I challenged him once we broke the kiss.

He only chuckled, eyes shining in a similar amused mischief that is cousin wore before, and dragged me inside his flat for the best night I've ever had.


	6. Family meetings (Christmas part 1)

"You know, I should be the one nervous not you" I commented amused, as I watched my boyfriend shifting restlessly on his seat "After all we are flying to Las Vegas to meet your family...".

"But then we'll be staying for New Year at Chicago with yours!" he interrupted me, looking so cute with his wide open worried doe eyes "What if they don't like me?".

"They'll adore you, pretty boy" I assured him with a small chuckled, enlacing our hands and placing a sweet kiss on his temple "Now stop worrying and get some sleep, our last case kept us awake all night" I ordered him, smiling satisfied when he did as I told him without complaining.

Spencer and I have been together ever since that 'misunderstanding' in the club that night, making a total of five months since he became my boyfriend. This whole ordeal was new for me, after all this was the first time that I've been exclusively with a single person for a long period of time. I thought that it would be difficult for me, that I would feel strange at having a _boyfriend_ , especially since it was also my first time with a man. However, it was the complete opposite. I've never felt more at ease than with pretty boy.

The only problem was the team. We knew that they would have no problem with us being attracted to another man, but the real issue was dating another federal agent. Especially now that Gideon and Elle were gone, leaving us with two new members... things were a bit complicated. So we decided to keep it as a secret for a while longer, at least until we decide what to finally do.

The flight was over faster than I would have liked to, Spencer needed more time to rest.

 _Well, he'll have to sleep in the hotel_. I thought, and then frowned confused. _Where will we be staying? Pretty boy said to leave it to him... but he never told me what hotel he booked_.

Shaking my head, to chase those concerned thoughts away. Spencer is a genius, he probably had already organized and timed our whole vacations. Booking a hotel is no problem for him. So, I just smiled amused by my thoughts and the image of an overexcited Spencer Reid with a huge smile explaining to me about the history of Las Vegas, as a five years old boy talking about Iron Man. I shook my boyfriend softly, smile growing wider when he snuggled cutely against my chest, groaning in discomfort.

"Come on, pretty boy" I called out for him "The plane is landing, baby" that awoke him. He sat up straight, rubbed his eyes with his fists in such an adorable way that if baby doll was here she would have awed, and look through the small window with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks "Stop it, Spence" I told him, wrapping my arms from behind him and kissing his neck sweetly "No need to feel ashamed, you are beautiful".

"Stop it, Der" he scolded me, but his blush and small smile betrayed him "Not in public".

"As you wish, pretty boy" I replied, knowing when to push and where were Spencer's limits. After all, I still had tonight in the privacy of our hotel room "Ready to see you mother again?".

He began fidgeting again but this time I didn't have to calm him down, he just took a deep breath and grabbed my hand firmly to help him relax.

"I am... right now I am" he answered me with a confident smile, one that I returned gladly.


	7. Family meetings (Christmas part 2)

"That's our last bag" I announced putting it on the trolley and dodging Spencer's hand away when he tried to push it, I was going to take care of that. After all, my momma raised me to be a gentleman "Now we only need to hire a rent car" I frowned when I noticed that he began fidgeting nervously "If you are tired we can always take a taxi and then ask the hotel to rent one for us later".

"That's not the problem, Morgan..."

My frowned deepened at the mention of my last name. Ever since we had gotten together we had only called each other by our first names or pet names. If he was using my surname it must be serious. However, I swallowed my anxiety, refraining of asking, and waited patiently for him to be ready.

Soon enough he began speaking again "I... haven't been completely honest to you... or any in the team. Not that I've ever lied!" he clarified quickly "I just never talk about that part of my life. Hotch only knows because he is our boss and has a copy of our personal files" he started playing with the hem of his sweater, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Come on pretty boy, you are worrying me" I said after a while of waiting and knowing that he wouldn't continue on his own, at least not any time soon.

"Not here, we need a more private place" he replied and guided me outside the airport.

 _So, we will be taking a taxi then_. I thought, and almost tripped when I saw where was my boyfriend walking to.

"Sir, it's good to have you back" a tall Asian man, but not taller than us, wearing a chauffer's uniform said politely with a small bow of his head "Did you bring any baggage this time?".

"Yes, my boyfriend has them at the moment" he replied, and this time I couldn't suppress the surprise from my face. Pretty boy wasn't acting in his awkward adorable way anymore, complete the opposite really. He stood straight proud of himself and emanating power "Will you be kind enough of putting them on the trunk for us and then take us to the house?".

"Of course, sir" replied immediately the man and walked towards me, not before opening the door of a very nice white limousine "Sir" I covered my awkwardness at his polite bow at me with a charming smile, before heading to my boyfriend's side to demand some answers.

"It all began when my father left my mother and I to fend for ourselves" he began explaining as soon as I closed the door of the limousine behind me "We didn't have any money at all, and my mother didn't find jobs because of her... medical situation" I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and snuggled him against me, knowing how hard this topic was to him "So, I had to go out in job hunting. Which isn't as difficult as a lot of people think of... I ended up working in a hotel for a man... a man who looked at me as if I was a piece of meat...".

"Christ pretty boy!" I murmured shocked, my hold on him tightening. My heart ached for this amazing person that has to go through so much, it was unfair that he has to suffer like that "Please tell me that... that he didn't...".

I could survive the fast of what... Carl did to me. But if something like that ever happened to Spencer, even as little as almost happening... I wouldn't be able to keep on going.

"Relax, Der" he calmed me down with a soothing tone "He never got the chance touched me... even if he wanted" he shook his head, as if trying to chase the bad memories away "He was a bad, really bad man. Drugs, sex trafficking, torture, kidnapping, mafia, that bastard was involve in all kinds of bad stuff" I blinked shocked by the crude language that Spencer used, he must really be anger cause he never curses "But I was able to find his Achilles heel, a lot of brilliant people that were on his team were only loyal because He had kidnapped their family. So, I started to work on it and was able to free all of them without the bastard noticing. The families grateful at my help decided to aid me to bring Him down. At the end we had enough to exposed him, but then I noticed that He had the police force of Las Vegas bought and in His pocket. So we had to take matter in our own hands... did you know that He had already married twice? His ex-wives and children all died in mysterious accidents, in our digging we discovered that He had sexually abused his children and then orchestrated their deaths when He got bored with them".

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed in pure rage.

I decided that when Spencer finished his story I will hunt that monster down and kill him... maybe torture him a it before.

S _nap out of it Morgan._ I scolded myself. _We are not like them, no matter how much they deserve it we need to follow the law. That is what we are, what differences us from them._

My boyfriend smiled proudly at me, surely knowing what was going in my mind, and continued his story "We already knew that He wanted me so we all needed him is get him interested in my mother".

"Please tell me that you didn't" I begged the love of my life fearful of what he was telling me, when he nodded his head ashamed I exploded "Damn it pretty boy! That is the most reckless and stupid thing you have ever made!".

"It worked! He married my mother and adopted me, we were so close to make him pay for all the pain he did... when Lee appeared. Lee is... was Zero's brother, Zero is the chauffer you had just met. Well, the second wife of that bastard was Lee's ex-wife... when Lee discovered the death of his wife and son, and the abuse that his little boy had gone through... well, let's say that thing didn't go fine. There was a cross fire that killed a lot of people, but principally Him and Lee".

"He is dead?".

"Yes" Spencer replied with a tired sigh and rubbed his temple, I frowned worriedly. _I hope he isn't having another headache,_ I thought concerned for my boyfriend's health "The idiot didn't even made my mother sign the prenuptial papers, all his power and wealth passed to her and me. That's when we began the cleansing, every drug dealer, mafia boss, trafficking merchants, that ever worked for Him, their people and the monsters in His team went to prison for life. Well, the ones that worked for the big bosses were condemned to a long time in prison and they will leave one day, but not in a long time" he told me, I smiled and puffed my chest proudly at the efficiency of Spencer.

 _And he was only a kid!_ I bragged in my head.

"What about the corrupt policemen?" I asked him, not liking at all the idea of them getting out with it.

"That's how I met Gideon for the first time, he heard of everything that was going in Las Vegas and came to investigate. He helped me... us put those men down, they went to prison as well" he answered with a satisfied smile, but I was able to notice how tense he was.

I was so proud of my pretty boy, not only for what he did when he was a kid but being able to talk about it. That isn't easy at all, I can't even pronounce the name of... Carl without shivering in sorrow and fear. So I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and snuggled him even closer to me, then I gave him a passionate kiss trying to express all my feelings through my actions. After all, I've always been more of an action man than a words man. By the unfocused look of pure lust and love that he flashed me afterwards I knew that I succeed, now not stripping him right now in middle of the limousine was a whole new problem.

"So you have an empire waiting for you here?" I asked him teasingly.

"That I do" he replied with his own sass that only made me chuckled "I made sure that all the money of the monster in His team went to the families he destroyed with his games. I check every year to see if they are doing fine, for now every men or women have a stable job that pays well or at least enough to live ok, a home in good state, they are clean, if they have children they go to school and I made sure that they all at least go to see a professional or group therapy once a week. I turned the mansion of that bastard into an orphanage and left my cousin, do you remember Genim?, as the head of it. That is where we will be staying this few days".

I could only stare with wide eyes at him as he kept on babbling. My profiler's instincts telling me that he was trying to excuse himself of not donating all the money or power by doing good acts, but another part of me could only think: how it was possible that such an amazing and perfect man was interested in me?

"He had a nice hotel with a casino that used like a cover for from where he got all the money. My mother was in no state to take care of it, so I used my genius mind and learned everything I needed to know about how to direct a hotel and casino in Las Vegas. Soon it became one of the most famous and visited ones in the city, it is almost impossible to find an empty room. Especially, since I added a night club to it" Spencer kept on ranting "I needed the money, Der. For my mother's medicine, to keep the orphanage in good function, my studies, to keep us fed and clothed... I even gave a lot of jobs to the ones affected by Him!".

"Pretty boy stop it!" I demanded firmly but kindly enough not to scare him even more "I love you, and I don't guilt you for anything. You are the most amazing, breathtaking, kind, selfless and pure person I've ever met. You don't need to feel guilty for making the best out of what was left to you, you did perfectly. No one would have acted so selflessly in your situation, and if there are more people then they are only a few" I assured him in a comforting tone, and then kissed him sweetly for a good measure.

"I love you, Der" he sighed happily, resting his head on him shoulder.

"I love you too, Spence" I replied with a happy smile of my own.


	8. Family meetings (Christmas part 3)

The rest of the drive towards the Reid mansion turned orphanage was spent in a comfortable silence, cuddling and making out. I had to use all myself control not to rip Spencer's clothes off his body and have my wicked way with his delicious body. He was just so perfect that I couldn't believe it sometimes. When we reached the place he began fidgeting nervously once more.

"Now what's gotten you so jumpy?" I asked him with an amused huff.

"I... do you remember the comment of the "Reid Effect"? Well, it isn't just a comment. Animals and children are repelled by me easily, why do you think I left my cousin on charge of the place?" he questioned me "She adores children, and they love her back. It's not like they hate me, but I don't like it when they force themselves to be around me because I "saved" them".

"Oh, pretty boy" my heart ached for him. I hated that he has to go through so much and thinks that no one would appreciate his weirdness "I am sure that they love you, and that it isn't because you are their savor. Also, that "Reid Effect" thing is absolute crap" I kissed his nose sweetly "Now stop fidgeting and let's meet your children, they need to know that they have a new dad" I joked laughing loudly when Spencer let a high-pitched squeal of 'Derek!'.

We got out of the car, I a bit angry when Zero didn't allowed me to take care of my own bags "Stop pouting, Der" scolded me Spencer while giggling "It's his job, don't be offended by it".

"I know pretty boy, I'll just have to get costumed" I replied and muttered under my breath "Luckily I will only have to do it while we are in Las Vegas" unluckily for me he heard and made him continue laughing at me, I growled playfully at him and slapped his ass as punishment. It was my turn to laugh when he let another high-pitched squeal of 'Derek!' "Now that I remember, you don't speak much of your family" I commented.

"None of us do" he replied tensing a bit, family matters has always been a serious topic to him.

"What does your cousin do? Or does she only take care of the orphanage?" I changed the topic to not depress him.

"She is a doctor specialized in different areas: maternal-fetal medicine specialists, pediatric and a diagnostic medical sonographer. She is the head of the child's department in the private Spanish clinic of 'Saint Magdalena's clinic, here in Las Vegas. She is also a certificated social worker for orphans, she has been in the area of adoptions for the last two years and she is the best I've seen so far" he told me with pride in his eyes.

"Wow, and she is so young. That shouldn't surprise me, she is related to you after all" he deliciously blushed at my comment and ducked his head, so his hair would cover his face and small smile.

"Spencer! Agent Morgan!" exclaimed a very happy Genim, she was standing at the porch with a big smile on her face looking as the same deadly beauty I met three months ago "It's good to see you again!" she jumped on my boyfriend giving him a deadly hug, and then extended her hand towards me for a shy shake of hand. I just smirked at the so familiar Reid behavior and dragged her into a bear hug that she returned hesitantly "Come inside, the children had missed you so much Spencer ".

As I told him, the kids adored Spencer. Yes, they found him odds at times and said that he was silly, but it is his fault. Who tries to explain quantum physics to six years old kids?! My boyfriend and I had time to take a small nap and eat some lunch, after playing with the kids a little bit more we went to bed for it was too late. Breakfast was in one word chaotic, at least twenty children and five adolescents chatting excitedly with each other and wanting to open their presents. I had to swallow a sigh of relief when they liked the presents we chose, now that I think about it I can't believe that I fell for the excuse of: 'I want to donate some presents for an orphanage in Las Vegas'. At the end he owned the orphanage!

I loved children, and was very grateful that my older sister has already three children for me to play with, but when I finished playing with twenty of them I was exhausted. So I was relieved when we had to leave to visit my lover's mother. Until my head began worrying again. I would never admit this to Spencer or anyone really, but I was very nervous. I more than anyone should know how much a mother's love mean to a child, and that pretty boy would do anything for his. So, if Diana Reid sees me unworthy of her son I am sure that I'll be going to spend new year on my own and ask my momma to help me mend my broken heart.

"Aunt Diana!" exclaimed a very happy Genim as she launched herself at my boyfriend's mother, giving her a tight hug "How are you?".

"I'm fine my dear" she chuckled softly "Spencer" she sighed happily with a big kind smile that reminded me so much of pretty boy "Come here and give your mother a hug" she demanded with such happiness in her eyes that I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my lips.

"Hi mom" Spencer greeted his mother with a smile of his own and a tight long hug. When they broke apart she posed her gaze on me, pretty boy straightened and cleared his throat before presenting me "Mom this is my boyfriend Derek Morgan, he works with me and we've been together for three months. Der, this is my mother Diana Reid".

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Reid" I greeted her politely, kissing the back of her hand chivalrously.

"Please none of that Mrs. Reid, call me Diana" she told me with sternly "Anyone that has a place in my son's heart is already part of the family" her words made all my worries vanish into thin air, my shoulders relaxed and my grin was less tense and more easy-going "Please take good care of my son and don't hurt him, he is very reckless and delicate".

"Mom!" squealed an embarrassed pretty boy, making me chuckle amusedly and content.

"Don't worry Mrs... Diana. I love Spencer and I'll do anything to protect him" I assured her firmly.

"Good" she replied "Now tell me about your lives, anything exciting lately?".

That's how we spent the rest of Christmas day, in middle of the Bennington Sanitarium eating take outs and getting to know each other. We played chess and discussed different authors and their literary works. I had to swallow another sigh when Diana accepted enchanted the book I bought for her, saying that she had never read it and was excited to see what it was about.

This Christmas was the most strange one I've ever had, and this wasn't how I had expected it to go. My family is all about traditions: Christmas homemade banquet, Christmas tree, hot chocolate and all laughing about funny memories of the past around a cozy and homey living room. But... I don't know what about having Christmas with the Reids was so comforting. Maybe the simplicity of it, that they didn't need much and were just happy to be together. Also, that pretty boy was there helped a lot.

But either way I had a very good Christmas, and the best present: the acceptance and blessing of Spencer's mother. Also, the 'thank you for being the best boyfriend ever' sex that I had latter that night helped a lot. Who knew that pretty boy was so kinky?!


	9. Family meetings (New Year part 1)

"Momma!" I greeted happily, dragging my mother into a tight hug "Des, Sarah" as soon as I release my mom, my sisters attacked "I missed my favorite girls so much!".

"We missed you our annoying big brother too" replied Desiree cheekily.

"Hey!" I exclaimed theatrically with a sneaky smirk "You just say that because you know that I'll scare your new boyfriend tonight" I teased her.

"How did you know?!" she exclaimed surprised but then glared at our sister "Did you tell him?!" she demanded to know furiously.

"No one told Derek, Desiree" the soothing and silky voice of my boyfriend managed to calm my sister down. I've never been happier of him cleaning after my mistakes "Derek is a profiler he noticed it from the awkwardness in your voice from the calls of the last month. He knew that you were hiding something, the last piece of the puzzle was the way you were tense right now. As if you were nervous or anticipating that something will go completely wrong".

My sisters stared at pretty boy with shocked expressions, as if they weren't expecting to meet a genius again. I've talked so much of Spencer that you might think that everyone was already familiarized with him, I even brought him to spend vacations with the Morgans when the Bureau demanded him to take a vacations after the whole mess. But then again, pretty boy was so perfect that he never ceases to surprise you. Contrary to my sisters, my mother was just looking at Spencer with fond eyes and a kind smile. My heart ached a bit at that, my mom was looking at my boyfriend as she looks at my sister and me. I couldn't be happier, my momma had accepted Spencer without second thought and even started seeing him as a son.

"Also, you need to know that he only does that because if your boyfriend doesn't stand up for you he isn't worth it" pretty boy finished, playing with his sleeves and watching his shoes with a cute blush.

I couldn't stop myself and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him soundly. I didn't care that we were in middle of the airport and a lot of people were watching greedily our little show, after all they could look but not touch. Spencer was MINE and ONLY MINE, no one except me could have him. However, I had to break apart earlier that I wanted because I knew how much my boyfriend dislikes being the center of attention. Which is completely crap because even if we weren't making out, pretty boy will still attract the eyes of every man and women here. Because as his nick name says, he is very pretty. That is another reason why I love this displays of public love, they show everyone who Spencer belongs to and can parade him feeling as smug as I want. I knew that pretty boy knew this, he wasn't a genius for nothing, but still let me do it because he knew I needed it.

"Cut it off guys, or at least get a room!" teased us my little sister, making my boyfriend blush even more.

"Where are Dimitri, Rosa and Alexandra? And your husband Sarah?" I asked my older sister, I wanted to see my nephew and nieces soon. I missed them a lot, the bad side of my work is that I am far away from my family.

"They are waiting for us at home" she answered me with a small smile, leaving all her shock behind "They are very impatient to meet their new uncle" she said looking at my boyfriend "Welcome to the family Spencer" she told him and gave him a small hug, respecting his hesitation for touching other people... that aren't me of course.

Des wasn't so respectful, she threw herself on him and gave him a bear hug "Now I have someone to tell embarrassing childhood stories of my big brother, I'll finally have payback for all the times Derek embarrassed me in front of my boyfriends!" she cheered happily, faking an exaggerate evil laugh at the end.

"Hands off Des!" I mocked a growl, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and dragging him away from her.

"Someone is a bit possessive!" she teased me back sticking out her tongue, acting like her six years old students.

"Stop it children!" cut us off momma, before we could continue with our banter "It's good to see you again Spencer" she smiled at my boyfriend "Now let's get going to Sarah's house, we need a party to help prepare".

With that said she turned around, walking towards the exit with my sisters following her closely. I smiled down at pretty boy and pecked his lips, before dragging him towards my family. If he noticed my smug smirk he didn't mention it.


	10. Family meetings (New Year part 2)

"Momma! Momma!" exclaimed three very excited children bouncing happily towards my big sister, almost knocking her down.

Sarah just laughed and patted their heads "I missed you so much. Are you ready to meet your new uncle?" my nephew and nieces nodded their heads, barely containing their excitement. She then turned towards us "Children this is Spencer Reid, uncle Derek's boyfriend and your new uncle. Say hi".

"Привет, дядя Спенсер*" the three of them replied in Russian.

I looked at them strangely and cursing my brother in law for teaching them that language. Then again it is his mother tongue and they are his children.

 _Why did my sister decided to marry a Russian man?_ I complained in my head, not liking the images that appeared in my head of three traviesos children planning terrible pranks in Russian while I don't understand a thing. _And if she says again that it was his cooking, I'll punch a wall!_

"Kids!" scolded Sarah "Not everyone knows Russian. I am sorry Spencer" apologized my big sister to my boyfriend.

Strangely pretty boy didn't assured her that everything was, like the kind soul he always is. But he just replied smoothly in Russian "Привет, маленькие. Как дела?**".

"У нас все хорошо, спасибо за вопрос***" Alexandra answered politely with a confident sweet smile.

"You know Russian pretty boy?!" I questioned him surprised by the discovery. Judging by the dropped jaws of my relatives I wasn't the only one "I knew that you have a proficiency level of Latin and Italian, but not this. How many languages do you speak?".

"My mother taught me how to read, write and speak Russian. At high-school I learned Italian and at collage Latin. All C2 certificated level" he told me "And well to live in the United States you need to know English" he joked with a small cheeky smirk.

"Don't be a smart as..." I shut my mouth close at both deadly glares of protective mothers that were sent to me and corrected myself quickly "I meant, don't be cheeky" I glared at my boyfriend and little sister when they chuckled at me, but that only made them laugh louder.

" Это хорошо, когда есть еще один человек, чтобы говорить на русском языке с****" the voice of my brother in laugh cut the laughter off " Сара узнала довольно много в течение наших двенадцати лет вместе, но это все еще не то же самое, как беглый разговор*****".

"я знаю, что Вы имеете ввиду******" replied Spencer without missing a beat and with a polite smile "Spencer Reid".

"Alexy Kozlov, приятно, наконец, встретиться с вами*******" he smiled back, giving pretty boy a tight hug. He was as much a tactical person as the Morgans, Spencer will have to get costumed to this soon or he will be in problems "This are my children" I had to swallow a sigh of relief when they turned back to English. I knew cero Russian "Alexandra the oldest one, she is ten years old. Then the seven years old twins, Rosa and Dimitri".

"It's nice to meet you all" my boyfriend told my nephew and nieces "Would you like some presents?".

"Yes!" exclaimed the three of them excitedly, just like any child who would get offered a present. The scary thing was that they spoke at the same time.

With already his answer, Spencer opened one of his bags and took the present out "This are Christmas presents from Derek and I, I hope you like them".

With that said he gave Alexandra the dress of the princess Elza and the book of her story. Then he gifted the dress of the princess Ana and the movie Frozen to Rosa. And lastly he gave a homemade robot, which was more a professional one since a genius made it, to Dimitri.

The three of them looked at Spencer with so much wonder and glee that I almost started thinking that they thought of him as if he was a God. Then all of them started jumping and screaming happily, before jumping on my boyfriend and knocking him down.

I laughed amused at the scene in front of me, not even bothering to answer pretty boy's calls for help. It was all very funny to make it stop so quickly. At the end Momma came to the rescue and helped Spencer up. Then she exiled all of us out of the kitchen until New Year's dinner was ready, with the excuse that all of her children were a disaster at cooking. But she let pretty boy and my brother in law help, one because Alexy was a professional cook and owns a Russian restaurant that is getting more famous lately. And two because she wants to taste the famous cooking of Spencer that I have been bragging about so much lately.

 **A/N: I used Google to translate this from English to Russian. I don't know Russian so if anyone knows the language and sees a mistake please tell me so I can correct it. Thank you!**

* Привет, дядя Спенсер (Russian) = Hi, uncle Spencer (English).

**Привет, маленькие. Как дела? (Russian) = Hi, little ones. How are you? (English).

***У нас все хорошо, спасибо за вопрос (Russian) = We are fine, thanks for asking (English).

****Это хорошо, когда есть еще один человек, чтобы говорить на русском языке с (Russian) = It's nice to have another person to talk in Russian with (English).

***** Сара узнала довольно много в течение наших двенадцати лет вместе, но это все еще не то же самое, как беглый разговор (Russian) = Sarah has learned quite much during our twelve years together, but it's still not the same as a fluent conversation (English).

******я знаю, что Вы имеете ввиду (Russian) = I know what you mean English).

*******Alexy Kozlov, приятно, наконец, встретиться с вами (Russian) = Alexy Kozlov, a pleasure to meet you (English).


	11. Family meetings (New Year part 3)

"So... what's your job Spencer?" asked a very uncomfortable Desiree. 

New Year's dinner had started half an hour ago, but no one had opened their mouths to even make a sound until now. I just shot my little sister an incredulous look, and then raised an eyebrow in warning. She sighed annoyed and pouted like a little girl who has been scolded. Her so called boyfriend moved his hand above hers and started caressing it. However, he stopped when he saw my murderous glare. 

I just couldn't believe it from all the guys she has to choose to go out with, it had to be Logan. He has always been bad news, even at high school. Also, he is as old as me!

 _How can I let my little sister date a much older guy?!_ I exclaimed in my head.

 _She is as old as pretty boy_. A traitorous voice whispered in my head. _And you still fuck him every night until his voice is hoarse because of how much and how loud he screamed_.

I shivered in pleasure at the memory, but quickly pushed that thought away. _But at least I have never been into drugs or gangs!_ I snapped back at it, shutting it up.

"I work with Derek in the F.B.I. But I also manage a hotel in Las Vegas" I almost dropped the fork when I heard my boyfriend following the flow of Desiree.

I turned my head towards him and shot him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking' look. However, he just ignored it and continued talking when my mother asked him a question.

"How do you find the time to work for the F.B.I and own a hotel in Las Vegas?".

"Well, the hotel was already working and pretty much famous when I inherited. So while I was cursing college, I fixed a few problems that it have. Like better publicity, I built a casino, because in Las Vegas it isn't a good hotel if you don't have a Casino, I also got a club constructed. I made meticulous schedules of what the staff has to do while I am gone, and employed a publicity team to create new advertising to attract the attention of the clients, once per year. And I have an especial group that helps me chose and organize a new theme per year".

"A new theme?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yes. My hotel is different each year. As in, the decoration, the music, the food and the entertaining is different. It changes depending the theme I choose. One day it was Greece, another one Egypt, the twenties, last year it was Japan" Spencer answered "And this year is France. It keeps the place entertaining and attractive to people, especially tourists. I even have some costumers that have been coming every year since I started this. Afterwards, the majority of the things I need to do is paperwork, which with how fast I read I only spend one hour in it".

I had to smile at my boyfriend, he is the only person that could say all this as if it is only a fact and not brag about it.

"Dude... you are amazing!" commented Logan, and I began to hate him a little less. Because Spencer indeed is amazing "You have three PhD, two BA, four proficiency language certificates, work for the F.B.I and own a hotel... you are a beast and the last thing I would want is to be on your bad side" he shook his head with an amused small smile "What else are you doing? Do you have secrets plans to take over the world?".

Everyone laughed, I even managed a small chuckle. But Spencer seemed not to get the joke and answered him seriously "No, I don't wish world domination in my future plans. However, I am working in a BA on Philosophy and a proficiency certificate in Spanish and French. I already am in a B1 level, plus the help of Emily I think that in this next year I'll finish them".

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him with dropped jaws, not believing their years. I just smirked proudly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer to me "What?" he asked, not even noticing what effect has his perfection in people.

"Nothing, Spence" Sarah shook her head with an amused smirk "This steak is amazing, where did you learn to cook?".

"My dad abandoned my mother and I when I was ten years old, mom has schizophrenia so she sometimes forgot to feed me. I had learn on my own, and the help of books and TV cooking programs" he replied, looking at the plate with unshed tears in his eyes "I had to learn, so I could take care of my mother".

"Spencer..." whispered my mother sadly.

From all the things I've told her about Spencer I never mentioned Tobias case or his father. I knew that they were personal topics for my boyfriend and I would never even think of daring to lose the trust he has on me. So I kept quiet about it. Just like now, I only pulled him even closer to me to an extent that he almost was on my lap.

"It's his lost" stated Desiree with determination, an anger shinning in her eyes "And it's our gain" she smiled sweetly at pretty boy.

I started feeling guilty for not accepting Logan so easily, the complete opposite I just rejected him because of his past. I knew better than that. It's just that...

"She is your little sister" Spencer whisper stopped my train of thought "That is why you are overprotective. Don't guilt yourself, Desiree is smart she knows why you do it and loves you for it".

"Love you, pretty boy" I replied, kissing him shortly. I adored that he always knows what I am thinking and has the right words to help me "Let's stop talking about this, it is New Year. It means to be a celebration!" I said loudly, trying to change the topic "Logan, what is your job?".

He was surprised by me trying to join the conversation, but with a small nudge of my little sister he answered "I am a detective".

"You work in the local force of Chicago?" questioned Spencer.

"Yes, that is how I met Desiree again. There was a mysterious murder at Saint Anne's primary school and I had to interview her, a rich kid who wanted attention " Logan smiled softly at her, she returned it and I really beat myself for not noticing their love earlier.

 _I am a profiler for God's sake!_ I exclaimed in my head.

"Then that's why Sarah knew it was you before me" I thought out loud, but then I explained for their surprised expressions "She wasn't surprised when Logan entered the room. Also she is a nurse, she must have treated you at least once".

"Damn profilers! You can't keep nothing from them" complained a grumpily Desiree, making us all laugh.

After that the atmosphere got lighter and more festive. We had a Morgan family New Year, and not with two additions. Spencer and Logan won their place within the family... and I couldn't be happier.


	12. The call

"We have a case!" announced hurriedly baby girl as she passed through me towards the meeting room, interrupting my routinely drooling over pretty boy as he plays with the pen. Those sinful perfect lips around the damn pen as he absentmindedly fills the paperwork.

I am ashamed to say that my best friends voice made me jump on my seat, snapping me out of my Spencer trance. Grumpily I followed her and sat on my usual seat, and frowned when Rossi took the seat of my boyfriend. I was about to demand him to move when I remembered that one, I was at work, two, no one in the team knew about my relationship with pretty boy and three, Rossi looked like shit. Black bags under his eyes, a dull look in his eyes and he seemed way thinner than before. But not in the way of 'I've decided to take care of my body figure', it was rather a 'I am going through a hell of a moment and I can't bring myself to eat'. However, before I could even open my mouth to ask my colleague if he was fine, Hotch started talking. By the way he kept on shooting Rossi worried looks I knew that he knew what this way about, so I made a mental note to ask him later.

It seems like we are going to Las Vegas, staying at Spencer's hotel courtesy of my dear boyfriend, for a case involving raped and murdered kids. By what the police force thinks it dates back to 1984, starting with the murder of Riley Jenkins. I didn't like the strangled noise that came out of pretty boy's mouth when he heard the name, but worse I hated the concerned, to a very personal and intimate level, look that Rossi sent him afterwards.

 _What the hell was wrong with him?!_ I demanded in my head. _First Spencer, then to kill every competitor you might might-not have._

"Spence what's wrong?" JJ asked him worriedly.

"I knew him" he whispered brokenly. Everyone in the room fell silent, waiting for him to finish, and couldn't stop themselves to look at him worriedly "He was in my baseball's little league team. My parents always made me believe that he was an invent of my imagination, an imaginary friend, when I asked them why he disappeared" he shook his head, his eyes never wandering from the photo "He was my only friend..." more silence, but this time it was thickened with sorrow and concern "Lately I've been having nightmares, a lot of them about Riley. I never paid them any attention because I was convinced that he wasn't real... but now, I don't think so anymore".

"What do these dream tell you Reid?" demanded to know Hothc.

Rossi and I almost jumped at him for being so insensitive, but Reid didn't seem to mind at all. And I still wanted to know what the fuck was the problem with Rossi and his sudden interest on my boyfriend.

"I think... I think that my father is involve in this somehow" his words were like cold bucket of ice in my stomach. I just wanted to get off my seat and run towards him to comfort him. I wanted to protect him from the whole world, but I knew better to do that in front of the whole team "I recall seeing him burn some bloody clothes in our backyard one day... it was around the time of Riley's disappearance. I just... I don't know. I don't want my hate for my father to get into my head and make me see things that are not there, it would be completely unprofessional".

 _Oh pretty boy! Always thinking about the rest before you._ I thought sadly, but falling in love with him all over again. By the corner of my eye I caught Rossi shooting me a warning glare. _Damn it he noticed it! But then again, why would he care?_

I wasn't one of best profilers for nothing, I knew that his glare wasn't a 'you both are F.B.I agents it's against the rules', but rather a 'he is off limits back off!'. I needed to get into the end of this and discover what has gotten into Rossi for him to start behaving like an overprotective bear mother.

"I know you always put your best for the team and would never accuse you of being unprofessional, Reid" Spencer risked a guilty look towards me when no one was watching, one that I returned with a comforting smile. Also, I bluntly ignored the intensification of Rossi's glare "We will interview your father, but you won't be present at the time. There are too much bad blood involve for that. Are you fine to be actively involved in this case?".

"I am, Hotch" replied pretty boy confidently.

"Then wheals up in twenty... and I am sorry for your lost Reid" Hotch stated, giving my boyfriend a small smile and a pat in his back.

I was about to step into and save Spencer from the killing group hug that the girl had gotten him into, but was stopped by a hand on my arm and the icy cold voice of Rossi "We need to talk... privately".


	13. Tears of sadness and sorrow

Two days have passed since we left Quantico to Las Vegas, two days and nothing.

We know that Spencer's dad is involved somehow, it is clearly written in his body language, but he is also smart and knows his way through the law. We couldn't bring him in or threaten him with going against a federal investigation without proof, and as much as I hate to admit it we needed more than just my boyfriend's dreams/memories.

However, that wasn't the most hateful thing. What I loathed the most was how wreaked pretty boy looked when he found out that his dad was living ten streets to their old home and never ever bothered to pass by and see if they were fine. Spencer locked himself in his room and didn't even let me or his cousin in.

I noticed that Rossi also tried to pretty boy to open the door. That was another thing that kept on bothering me a lot. Since our little 'chat' in his office, before leaving Quantico, I've been trying really hard to discover what the hell was wrong with him. Our 'talk' was more like an assault, he threatened me to leave Spencer alone and not use him as I did with all the other girls, that MY boyfriend deserves better than me.

 _What the fuck does that mean?!_ I demanded angrily in my head. _Yes, I used to be one of the worst womanizer. I amdit I had my own fair share of women, but that is in the past now. Since I got together with pretty boy I've been loyal to the core. My eyes never stray from his beautiful frame_.

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down and remember that no one in the team knew about us yet, so I wouldn't kick Rossi's ass for acussing me of using the love of my life. However, when I tried to act clueless of what he was meaning he told me that he noticed it. He noticed my lustfull eyes staring hungrily at Spencer for a long time now. I knew then that I had to be more careful than before, or we will be caught.

Not that I cared much, if I had to choose between my job and pretty boy there is nothing to think about. My boyfriend wins without a doubt. But that doesn't mean I want to leave the F.B.I either.

"Agent Morgan why have I been called again?" the voice of my love's father brought me back from my thoughts "I thought I've been clear last time, if you have no proof you can't demand me to stay".

"What about this?!" exclaimed a very angry Rossi.

No, angry wouldn't be a word to describe whate he looked like... furious, yes. He slammed a stack of papers against Mr. Reid, whose eyes popped open when he looked at them.

"David calm down!" demanded Hotch sternly.

Just barging into the meeting room that Las Vegas's police had prepared for us. The rest of the team falling behind him soon enough.

"Calm down! He kidnapped my son!" Rossi shouted, pointing accusatively at Mr. Reid. Everyone stood frozen at his words, I didn't even know he had a son "You are hiding and helping whoever did this because they know, aren't you?" he continued, to Mr. Reid, with a voice colder than ice "They knew that you bought a child in the balck market, my child! And know you are their little bitch".

"Rossi!" exclaimed Hotch angered at his insurvodination.

Pretty boy let a strangled "What?!" he looked at the edge of breaking into tears.

"Spencer... I am so sorry" Mr. Reid said, and it was the most honest thing I've ever heard him say in this two last days.

Pretty boy rushed out of the room and I followed. I didn't care how it looked like, my first priority is and will always be MY boyfriend.

"Pretty boy!" I called put for him, catching him a few blocks away from the police station. He could run when he wanted "Hey" I cooed softly when I noticed his tears.

"Do you love me?" he asked me so low that I almost didn't catch it, I loathed Rossi and Mr. Reid at the moment for making my pretty boy sound so broken.

"Of course, I do!" I replied firmly, without missing a beat and wrapped my arms around him.

I let him hid his face against my neck, I knew that he needed reassurance. That he needed to know that his whole world hadn't been turned upside down. Spencer needed to know that not everything he ever believed on has been a lie.

"Come on, pretty boy. Let's go to the hotel I know you need some loving right now, I am sure that Hotch will understand".

I only got a small nod as an answer, but I it was enough. I guided Spencer back to the station so we could take one of the vans that the F.B.I rented for the team, while I was texting Hotch about my plan about cheering Spencer up. Minus the sex part of course! I didn't have a death wish, or need another team member thinking I was only after pretty boy's ass.

Getting a confirmative reply from my boss I sighed, I had a boyfriend to cheer up!


	14. Talks

"Derek!" screamed Sepncer in sweet agony "Faster!" he demanded impatiently, but I did not even flinch and continued thrusting into him slowly, making sure he felt my thick long cock moving inside his tight hole "Please!" he begged, almost crying at the sweet torture.

"No!" I growled, making sure he knew that there was no space for discussion.

Like the good obedient lover he is, the only sound that left his mouth were moans of pleasure. I didn't like to behave like this in bed, I always made sure to obey every demand that fell out of my boyfriend's lips. He was so shy that he almost never asks for nothing while we are making love, but when he does I make sure it is the best so he would keep on asking for more.

However, this time it was different. Spencer didn't know what he wanted, no that is wrong... he didn't know what he needed. He didn't need me to go rough and fast on him, but slow and loving. He needed someone to make him remember that he is loved and wanted... that he didn't lose everything.

"Der!" he screamed, coming between our chests.

"Pretty boy!" I growled against his neck, coming deep inside of him. I couldn't keep keep myself in place any longer and fell above him, it was the fourth round and I wasn't counting the blowjobs. I grunted when I heard the knock on the door "It must be room service. I'll go".

"You really are going to attend the door like that" commented an amused Spencer pointing at my cum splashed nude form "Clean yourself and put some clothes at least. I am just as possessive of you as you are of me!" ordered me my cute boyfriend with pouting lips.

"Yes sir!" I replied with a chuckle.

I took the wet cloth on the night table, a pair of sweats form the floor and covered Spencer's nude body with the sheets. Because as he had said, I am a possessive bastard.

When I was decent I opened the hotel room's door, but instead of a mortified service boy Rossi stood glaring furiously at me.

"I thought I've warned" was the only thing he said.

He didn't need to shout at all, his deadly calm voice was enough to send shivers through my spine.

"What is taking you so much, Der. I miss you!" whined my boyfriend from inside the room.

Whenever he was emotionally weak he didn't mind if people got a close glance at our relationship, he just needed reassurance and cuddles... a lot of cuddles.

"Yeah, what is taking you so much _Der_?" mocked me Rossi with a furious glare.

"Look Rossi, the last thing that pretty boy... Spencer" I rapidly corrected myself when his glare intinsificated "Needs right now is a fight".

"And you taking advantage of him is, you sick bastard?!" he demanded to know, his anger barely being contained.

"We've been dating for over half a year" I replied, voice low to not get Spencer's attention "So if you want to act like an overprotective father you are a little late for that".

His eyes opened for a few seconds in surprise, but then they returned to glare at me "We need to talk... the three of us".

"No" was my immediate response.

But a voice answered above mine "Ok" I turned around to find my boyfriend wearing my pants and t-shirt, arms crossed over his chest in a protective way "It's ok Der... I needed to face this sooner or later".

"But not only a few hours since it happened!" I protested, but it was in vain he had the same look he always has whenever he puts his mind into something and there was no way of making him change "Speak!" I demanded angrily once we had siten.

His glare, the one that had softened a bit when he looked at Spencer... his son ( _God! I'll never be comfortable at saying that._ I thought), returned. But he calmed down with a deep breath, surely just because for pretty boy.

"My first wife... your mother Spencer" he said softly only to be interrupted by an angry pretty boy.

"My mother is Diana Reid!" he sunk into himself "If I know one thing about my life right now is that Diana Reid is my mother and Derek my boyfriend".

"Pretty boy..." I murmured softly, wrapping an arm around him and pushing him against my side.

"Of course she is, at least in what really matters... but Caroline is still your mother by blood and she... she loved you with all her heart" David corrected himself quickly.

"Sorry" Spencer murmured ashamed at his outburst.

"We both loved you very much, since the moment we knew you were in your moth... Caroline's belly. So when we thought you didn't survive the night neither of us was able to handle it, we had to split up. Some weeks ago I received a phone call telling me that my ex-wife had died and she wanted me to have some things" I tightened my arms around my boyfriend when I noticed that he had tensed at Rossi's words.

"Between those things were some photos of our wedding, until that moment I never noticed how similar you, Spencer, were of Caroline's father. Who am I kidding? I knew it from the moment I met you, you are practically a portrait of him. However, I didn't want to hope and then have my dreams of seeing my son again being crushed in front of my eyes" I shivered a bit at the raw emotion I heard in his voice, pretty boy was no better "I think that my sadness at the news of Caroline, being back at the Bureau and the loneliness I've been feeling this past years finally exploded and pushed me to make a blood test".

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer murmured after a while of just being silent, gaze on the floor "How did you even get a sample of mine?!" this time his voice was louder and his tone harder. He had raised his gaze from the floor and was practically glaring at Rossi.

"I asked Garcia to send the DNA samples that the Bureau saves to the laboratory" the older agent answered with shame in his voice.

"That is illegal!" exclaimed a shocked Reid.

While I couldn't believe my ears "Baby doll knew about this and she didn't tell me?!".

"I was desperate Spencer, please understand that! My ex-wife had just died and I had the proof I needed to let myself hope that my son was alive. I needed to take the chance even if it only let me with a heartbroken, because if I didn't I would wonder for the rest of my life of the 'what if'. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make things awkward between us if you didn't turn out to be my son".

"But why didn't you when you got the results?!" pretty boy wasn't going to let this slid easily, not that he had to. Things were really quite messed up.

"I was waiting for the right moment... but hearing that son of a bitch act as if he has any right on you when he stole you from me... when he abandoned you" I glared at Rossi when I felt my boyfriend flinch at the words of the older agent, but my glare softened when I noticed the look of regret in his eyes "I just couldn't keep the secret anymore".

"I can't be him" replied pretty boy, looking at the floor again.

My heart ached for him, I loathed hearing him so depressed and heartbroken. I just wanted to throw Rossi out and fuck my boyfriend into oblivion. However, a part of me knew that he had to go through this. That this needed to be resolved or things would never be fine again.

"Look Spencer, I am not looking for James Rossi. I know, even if it pains me, that he had died the night he was born" I growled at Rossi when pretty boy flinched again. My boyfriend hid his face on my neck and snuggled closer to me, as if he wanted to use me as a shield against the words of his fa... father "Oh, Spencer. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I want to get to know Spencer Reid better, I want to earn the right to be called _your_ father, not James Rossi's".

"What if I don't turn out to be what you wanted from a son?" the soft insecure question of my boyfriend made my heart ache for him.

"You already are what I want from a son" the answer of Rossi caught us by surprise.

Not that I was expecting him to reject Spencer, but he had never was a big fan of emotional moments. However, knowing now that he always suspected that pretty boy might be his son it makes sense why he always kept more distance with him in comparison with the rest of the team.

"What?!" squeaked a stunned Spencer, as if having fatherly love was impossible for him.

At that moment I never hated someone as much as I loathed Mr. Reid and Gideon. Not even Carl.

"You are kind, selfless, brave, beautiful" I couldn't stop myself from nodding like an idiot, gaining another overprotective glare from Rossi but the cute blush from Spencer was worth it "You are a genius! And follow my footsteps, not that I wanted my son to do that like many parents. But I am so proud that my son is out there helping people, that he is the youngest agent in history of the F.B.I! What else can I ask for?".

Well... now Rossi is forgiven for how he has been acting earlier. The smile of relief on my boyfriend's face was everything that I wanted. But then he tensed again, which got me worrying.

"You... you don't mind that I am with a man, do you?" I stopped breathing once the question was asked.

It never occurred to me that he might not be comfortable at being... 'outside the closet', since he had been pan-sexual long before meeting me. Yet again he was raised by his mother who taught him that love was fluid, and now he meets with his father who was raised by a very religious family.

Spencer wasn't the only one waiting impatiently for an answer, I was as well. After all his blessing was important for pretty boy, even if he didn't want to admit it, so it was important for me too.

"Of course I don't!" he exclaimed, a bit hurt by his tone. Pretty boy and I couldn't help ourselves and sighed relieved "However, I don't like that you chose Morgan. He is your F.B.I partner and you could get into problems for fratalizing. Also, he is well known for being a womanizer" his words were like stabs into my heart, and with each word Spencer shrinked into himself.

"But... I am still no one to comment about your relationship. Even if you consider me your father, I still would have no right to criticize who you chose to spend your days with... Also, Morgan seems to care deeply about you and is very protective of you" Rossi said hesitantly, as if he hated to admit that I might be a good match for his precious son. And I guess it was "So you better take good care of my son, because if I find him shedding a single tear for you I will make sure that no one will find your body. And you know I can do it easily!" he threatened me.

I straightened, nodding my head like a good little soldier and gulped hard. I never imagined I would have the 'hurt my child and I'll hurt you' talk, especially one where I would feel intimidated. But like always Spencer is full of surprises. I nudged pretty boy's ribs when he chuckled at my nervous state.

"Spencer..." when Rossi began to talk again we both gave him our whole attention, we wanted to know what he will say next "Will you give me a chance?".

This time I was the one who tensed. I knew how sensitive the topic of father figures were to Spencer. Especially since he lost Gideon and since I also had lost a father, but the difference was that mine didn't chose to leave... twice.

"I... ok" he answered slowly and shyly.

That was another reason why I loved him so much. Spencer was the strongest and bravest person I had ever known.

"Thank you" replied Rossi, the unshed tears in his eyes shocked me.

I've never seen the older agent so vulnerable, I guess that children do that to you... and it is wonderful.

"What happened with Mr. Reid?" I asked after a while of comfortable silence, slipping back into my agent character. We were in a case after all and we needed to save as much children as we can.

"When you both left he sang as a bird, there was nothing else that kept him silent" answered Rossi darkly "It was his father...Riley dad did it" he said in disgust "They both will go to prission".

"Mr. Jenkins? He used to drive me back from school every day until his son disappeared" said Spencer in a little voice.

My arms tightened around my boyfriend imagining what would have happened to him if Jenkins would have kept on driving him back from school.

"He can't hurt anyone now, pretty boy" I told him, cradling him against my chest "It is finally over" once those words left my mouth he collapsed against my chest and started crying in relief. I hugged him even tighter and promised myself that I will never let anyone hurt him ever again... not even me. I will protect the best thing that ever happened in my life with everything I've got. That is what a Morgan does and is.


	15. Bonus: Misunderstandings

"Rossi calm down!" demanded and exasperated Hotch while I was trying to get him off me.

It had passed half a year since Las Vegas case. When he had returned to Quantico we decided to come clean with our team and confessed our relationship to our friends. They were all surprised to say the least but then Emily said that they should have seen it coming and everyone calm down after that. They all congratulate us and were happy about us, they even said that they would take our side if Strauss finds out.

However, Rossi assured us that that wouldn't be a problem. I knew that there was something behind that, but the last thing I needed was to find out that I might end up with Strauss as an in law.

Baby doll was a whole new issue. She was furious that I never told her and kept such a big secret form her. But she calmed down when I brought up the topic of Spencer's and Rossi's blood test. She looked at the floor ashamed with pouty lips and apologized to both of us with her kitten eyes, I couldn't stay mad at her after that.

So in other words, everything was perfect. The team and Staruss knew, plus they supported us. With Spencer's help my property business expanded. Rossi and my boyfriend were having father and son bonding time, pretty boy even called him father once. We all thought he would break down into tears that day. My relationship with Spencer couldn't be better... well, except of what happened yesterday.

Yesterday was our one year anniversary, and the say had started so good. I woke up moaning and coming into Spencer's mouth, my favorite way of waking up. The first thing I saw was his amused eyes twinkling with lust, then his lips as he licked the rests of come from his lips. I wanted to pound into him fast and hard and then slow and carefully, but he had brought me my favorite breakfast, especially made by him, to bed. So we cuddled while we were eating, however I got what I wanted when we got to the bathroom.

Later that day I had a big bouquet of his favorites flowers sent to work with a card that had his favorite sonnet from Shakespeare, and a box with different kibnds of chocolates to please his sweet tooth. The boys at the office didn't let me live it through for the whole day and the girls didn't stop giggling and commenting how cute we were at all. Luckily my 'adorable' gesture, as the girls loved to call it, gained me some point with my father in law. Who when he saw how happy Spencer was at my gifts said that I had done well.

Luckily there was no case for us that day, so we didn't lose our dinner reservation. Just before we went to the restaurant we exchanged gifts. Everything seemed to go perfectly, we dined and then we went to a night club to have some fun dancing. He had gotten much better at it since we began dating, especially since I started giving him dancing lessons. However, it all went to hell when Ethan came into the picture.

When I saw him I was annoyed that he had interrupted our celebration date but was happy too because Spencer has good friends that will take from their time to visit him. However, you'll know my surprise when in reality he came here to gain MY boyfriend back. After pretty boy stopped me from jumping on him and breaking that stupid musician's face, he explained everything to me.

They both had started dating when they were fifteen and continued steady until they reached their twenty years, but Ethan didn't want to keep on being rejected. It seems like the musician had been asking Spencer to marry him since he was eighteen continously for two years. But he always got the same answer: 'I am not ready yet'. He kept on trying until one day he finally gave up and packed his suitcases. Pretty boy made his too and moved here to D.C to become a profiler while Ethan decided to fly to New Orleans to do his music.

Saying that I was angry would be an understatement, not even furious would have served to describe my rage. But what hurt the most was that Spencer never said anything about Ethan, that he had kept him in secret... no, what hurt the most was knowing that if pretty boy wasn't ready to marry a man he was in a relationship with for five years, why would he say yes to me? Who with he had only been dating for a sole year.

I was so angry and hurt that I didn't think when I marched towards the bar and ordered their strongest drink. I ignored Spencer shouts and flirted with the woman that came to me. I knew that it was wrong but I wanted him to suffer like I was, plus the alcohol wasn't letting me think straight. However, I immediately regretted it when I looked up and saw his tear stained face. I forgot all about my little revenge and followed him out when he ran away. I wasn't able to catch him before he got into a taxi.

I called him all night long but he never answered. I kept on trying until my eyes were so blurry by my tears that I couldn't see the screen of my phone. I didn't stop until my shaking hands couldn't hold on the phone anymore. I cried that night, I cried my heart out as I fell asleep alone on our bed.

I should have known that he would end up at his father's place. Ever since he find out about his kindred with the older agent they both became very close, the whole family from both, Caroline and Rossi's side, adored Spencer at their first meeting. In other words the Rossi family is a tight kin, a very protective one at that.

"How could you do that? On your anniversary!" shouted a furious Rossi "I trusted you with my son, and what do you do?! Do you know what it feels like to have your only child knocking at your door at midnight crying because 'she is so beautiful and perfect, of course Derek would prefer someone like her rather than a freak like me'?!" his words were worst than that time that he said I wasn't worth Spencer, what's even worst... he was right "Answer me you piece of shit!" he demanded punching me on the face.

"Rossi stop!" insisted Hotch, finally being able to get him off me.

"Do you know what it feels to have the ex-fiance of my boyfriend, who he had kept as a secret, come to get Spencer back the same day I was planning to propose?!" I snapped back at the older agent while I was cleaning the blood off my lip with the back of my hand.

The room got silent soon after my confession, and a lot of gasps were heard. But the only thing that really interested me was the small voice that asked "Really? Are you telling me the truth Der?".

I looked up to see pretty boy looking at me with wide open eyes, full of hope and love that made my heart ache. I've never felt so guilty before.

"Yes, I am" I answered, standing up slowly "But I know that you are not ready and surely must hate me for what happened yesterday, so I don't min..." I was cut off by his lips on mine "What... what was that?" I asked him confused once we broke the kiss, but kept my arms around him, afraid that he would run away.

"Because I love you, I forgive you and I want to marry you!" he replied, making me the happiest man alive.

In my glee I spun him around the Bureau's office, ignoring the cheers and cat calls of the agents presents in favor of planting a deep long kiss on MY fiance's lips.

That was until Strauss slammed her door open and shouted: "What is this a party? Get back to work!... By the way, congratulations Agent Morgan and Doctor Reid" with that said she closed her door again, and we all laughed lowly at her awkward behavior.

Everyone started congratulating us and getting back to their jobs after that, well everyone but my future father in law who wore an exasperated expression on his face.

"Now I get what my parents went through... three times. Rossis are really inexorable romantic " he commented with a sigh that then turned into a smile "Like I said before, hurt him again and no one will ever see your body again" this time he promised me rather than simply threatening me.

"Yes, sir yes" I replied, not being able to whip my smile off my face.

I was damn happy and nothing was going to depress me at all!


End file.
